Fallout Bizarre's Adventure's
by Bizarreadventures800
Summary: Digamos que aqui la historia se lleva a cabo, suponiendo, 4 siglos después de los sucesos de Phantom Blood, aquí pondré algunas cosas de varios de los arcos, por cierto, en la lista de personajes no están todos los personajes del fic, ya que el pinche Fanfiction no me deja, lo de la M, es por el lenguaje, y por ciertas partes que pienso incluir, ahora si, disfruten.


Después de varios intentos para hacer esto, espero que este sea el que al fin pueda subir, igual, solo para aclarar, digamos que este fic tiene muy poco de relación con los arcos argumentales en cuanto a sucesos, sí mucho con el primero con Dio y demás, igual, ya irán viendo cómo se desarrolla esta historia, ahora si, que empieze esta cosa

_Capítulo 1:_

La Estrella Y la Mano

La verdad es curioso como término comenzando, y acabando esto, lo que pudo comenzar como un enfrentamiento con Saqueadores, terminó siendo mucho más, Para ponerlos en situación, el día donde todo comenzó, Nate tenía un envío de parte de los MinuteMan de acabar con un grupo de saqueadores que andaban haciendo de las suyas con los colonos, Nate, como casi siempre, era acompañado por su compañera (Y Novia (Yes!, Yes!, YES!, me gusta la pareja, punto))

Piper: Este…..¿Este es el lugar?

Nate: Según el mapa, Si.

El lugar era un campamento algo pequeño de saqueadores, el objetivo principal era un Saqueador algo importante, su nombre era Len, al ser importante, obviamente llevaría servoarmadura, solo que la que llevaba era una T-51

Nate: ¿Estas Lista?

Piper: ¿Cuando no lo voy a estar?

Ambos se lanzaron directo a matar a los saqueadores, las balas volaban por el campo de batalla como cohetes, se cubrían, y volvían a enviar balas, la batalla iba balanceada, hasta que llegó Len, este tenia un Fat Man, no dudó en dispararles contra Nate, El Mininuke impacto contra el, por lo que lo dieron por muerto, después de eso Len se dirigió hacia donde estaba Piper, ya cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, una flecha atravesó el cuello de Piper, esta cayó al suelo desangrándose, Len miro hacia el lugar del que se había disparado la flecha, ahí lo vio, un Saqueador con arco en mano.

Len: ¿Se puede saber porque has hecho eso?

Saqueador: Recuerda que el amo Dio nos pidió que le dispararamos a ella con esa flecha, después que la lleváramos hacia el.

Len: Pero…..¿Ella ya no está muerta?

Saqueador: Fijate mejor.

Len vio que era lo que tenía Piper, y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía viva, aun con una flecha atravesandole la garganta.

Len: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Saqueador: mejor Ayúdame a llevarla con Dio.

Cuando el Saqueador dijo eso, vio que un puño estaba golpeando a Len, uno que era morado, Parecido también al de un humano en cierta medida, para que Len terminará mal herido en el suelo.

Saqueador: Sabía que esto pasaría.

Len: Ha…..que…..t- refieres?

Saqueador: Fijate bien, Imbécil.

Len, con sus pocas fuerzas, le pareció ver a alguien, pero se percató de que era el hombre al que le había disparado el Mininuke, Nate.

Saqueador: Nate, Desgraciado, El amo Dio sabía que esto pasaría.

Nate: Me importa poco quien sea ese tal Dio, lo único que me importa es verte sangrando en el suelo.

En ese momento, una figura apareció detrás de Nate, parecía humano, pero al igual que el puño que había visto el Saqueador, este era de un color morado.

Saqueador: Oh, así que ese es el representante de la carta de "Star" Así que ese es…..Star Platinium.

Nate: se muy bien que hay algo a mis espaldas, pero no entiendo una mierda de lo que estas hablando.

Saqueador: Oh, pero doña, será mejor que te lo explique, eso que está a tus espaldas, es una habilidad que se conoce como Stand, algo venido del alma, sólo los usuarios de uno pueden visualizar otro, y con esto ya sabrás, que soy un usuario de Stand, déjame presentarte a ¡THE HAND!

Ya para ese momento, el Stand del Saqueador apareció, En forma se parecía a Star Platinium, pero las diferencias eran en apariencia.

Nate: Eso es lo que tu dices, que es un Stand? Mejor no prolonguemos esto por más tiempo.

Saqueador: ¡QUE ASÍ SEA!

The Hand fue el primero en lanzar un ataque, solo que en este, la mano derecha del Stand trataba de, alguna forma, agarrar la cabeza de Star Platinium, Star Platinium lo detuvo, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Nate *Pensamiento*: ¿Qué se supone que tiene el con su Brazo Derecho? sea lo que sea, No puede ser bueno.

Saqueador: ¡SUELTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

El Saqueador forzó aun más su brazo, Star Platinium lo soltó, solo para esquivar el ataque de The Hand, este último término golpeando lo que era un pequeño arbusto.

Nate: Se puede saber que tienes con tu brazo derecho?

Saqueador: No lo se, Tal vez…..deberías fijarte en el arbusto.

Nate volteo su cabeza hacia donde estaba el arbusto, solo para darse cuenta que gran parte de este había desaparecido.

Nate *Pensamiento*: Q-Que paso aquí? Eso es lo que hace su brazo derecho? Si ese es el caso, estoy en serios problemas.

Antes de que Nate se diera cuenta, The Hand se abalanzó sobre el para repetir el ataque.

Saqueador: ¡FIN DEL CAMINO NATE!

Pero ya cuando The Hand se encontraba muy cerca de Nate, Star Platinium ya había lanzado un golpe hacia la cara De The Hand, el cual acertó.

Algo de Sangre salió de la boca del Saqueador, ya con The Hand sin la capacidad de poder reaccionar de forma tan acertada, Star Platinium procedió a agarrarlo con su Brazo izquierdo del cuello, y empezar a sacudirlo, El Saqueador empezó a vomitar sangre de forma seguida, hasta que Star Platinium se detuvo, y levanto el brazo derecho en dirección al Stand, la mano derecha de Star Platinium se volvió un puño apuntando a su objetivo el cual era The Hand.

Saqueador: Por Favor, no me hagas daño.

Nate: No tengo nada que decir, Porque alguien tan miserable…¡NO MERECE MIS PALABRAS!

Star Platinium *Gritando y Golpeando seguidamente a The Hand*: ¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El Saqueador quedo tirado en el suelo sangrando, Nate procedió a cargar a Piper, pero este se fijó en algo, la flecha ya no estaba atravesando la garganta de Piper, además de que noto que la herida había desaparecido, pero Piper aun seguía inconsciente, ya cuando Nate estaba listo para irse….

Saqueador: Je…..Je…...Puede que…...hallas acabado….conmigo, pero habrán más usuarios….cazandote…..pero si llegas con….El Amo Dio….estarás acabado….¡MALDITO JOESTAR!

Cuando el Saqueador gritó estas palabras, terminó por desangrarse, terminando en su muerte, aun así, aunque Nate dijo que no le importaba, pensó

Nate *Pensamiento*: ¿Quien es ese tal Dio? ¿Y porque el Saqueador me llamo "Maldito Joestar"?

Aún pensando en esto, Nate decidió en dirigirse a Diamond City

Continuará…..

Dios, al fin termine el primer capitulo, pudo haberme quedado mierda, pero veré como puedo mejorar.


End file.
